Old Neighbours
by Overly attached Fangirl
Summary: Inspired by this picture: /art/Old-Neighbors-168921682. I originally posted this story in comments of that pic but I edited it and posted it here instead. This picture isn't mine. Just a friendship fic for now. Takes place before Andy gives Woody and the others off to Bonnie. Reviews would make me VERY happy to add more chapters later! :) Cheerio!


Hello readers! :) After watching Toy Story 3, I don't know why but this idea have always been in my head so I decided to write it out. This takes place BEFORE Andy gives the toys off to Bonny. Hope you like it!

Chapter 1- Familiar

Andy sat up in his bed with a sudden gasp, the irritating sound of the alarm raising every hair in his body. He slammed his palm onto the snooze button, so that the noise died off.

"Wake up the whole city..." he grumbled to himself as he scratched his head. Last night, he had a strange dream about finding his Cowboy toy Woody right under his pillow, inside his pockets, hanging out of his backpack, everywhere. Remembering the dream, a pang of remorse hit him. Remorse for having abandoned the best friend of his childhood into storage. But really, there was no time anymore to play... there was the pressure of oncoming college exams and so on. Sometimes, he wished that childhood could return, but that was not possible. That was one of the few pities in life that humans had to face.

"Andy! Can you take out the trash for the moment?" His mother's distant voice called out to him from the kitchen. She was occupied with cleaning in the kitchen. Andy stood up wearily, straightening his limbs and cracking his knuckles. Today was probably one of the same old days where he had to study again and again. He grabbed a handful of the black plastic bags that were neatly lined up next to the door and tiredly dragged them out, wondering how today was going to pass.

He heard a familiar hiss of engines as a garbage truck stopped by his house. Picking up his pace, Andy began to run towards the garbage truck and drop down the two heavy loads he were carrying, relief washing over his sore shoulders. Just when he were about to head off, he heard some banging sound and turned around. A young man about his age was noisily slamming his hands against anything metal he could see as he sang at the top of his lungs, mimicking an electric guitar to the beat of the music that was blasted so loud that Andy could even hear it through the headset he was wearing.

Andy shrugged and prepared to turn around and go when the erratic banging and the singing stopped. "What the hell..." he heard the man mutter under his breath before shouting out, "WAIT!"

He turned around to face the man and squinted, his eyebrows furrowing in confusion. "Excuse me... do I know you?" He did not mean to sound rude but Monday mornings always seemed to have a certain effect on him.

"Holy... in the name of... Do you happen to be... that Davis kid?" The man pulled off his goggles, revealing dark green eyes and gave him a once over.

Andy's eyes widened in shock. There was no way that stranger could know who he was... After all, they never met. "May I ask how you know this?" He asked nervously, bracing himself for anything to happen.

"It's really him!" The man gasped in bewilderment.

Andy shifted nervously, slightly uncomfortable. "Uh..."

"Sorry there. Didn't mean to scare you. I just happen to have a neighbour who looked kinda like you and he was a Davis... I guess it's just a coincidence." The man shrugged casually and returned to hauling the garbage that Andy had just dropped off, when something caught Andy's eye. Something about the garbage man seemed so oddly familiar... it felt as if there was something about him that he had seen before...

The orange vest that the garbage man was wearing barely concealed a black shirt that he wore underneath, a rather worn out looking imprint of a white angular skull stood out. Andy remembered seeing it before... he just could not remember where... His train of thoughts were interrupted when a loud blaring of a horn sounded, making him flinch.

"We do not have all day, Phillips!" a gruff voice of a man called out from the truck. "Hurry up or so help me!"

"Don't have to be so stingy, old fart!" The garbage man yelled back before rolling his eyes and pulling his goggles on again. "Well... nice to meet you, Davis... is that right? If it's not then, sorry for scaring you. If it is then... catch you later!"

And the garbage man pulled his headphones over his ears again and shoved the garbage bags into the back of the truck, going back to scatting to rock music.

The garbage truck was gone as Andy stood there, his mouth hanging open wide enough to let a fly enter. Phillips? Why did this sound so familiar too? There really was something about that man that rang a bell but he just did not know what...

Little did Andy know that from a small hole around the corner through a brick wall, the favorite toys of his childhood, Buzz and Woody were gazing intently, mortified at the scenery. "Speak of the devil!" Buzz mumbled.

"And I thought he'd be in some asylum..." Woody mused. Quickly, they scrambled back into the house, ready to report what they had just witnessed to the stash of toys that awaited within the storage box.


End file.
